Set Fire to the Snow
by YoCupcake
Summary: Set during (6x17) scene where Bonnie stabs Kai. She is burning with revenge like wildfire, and he is the only one that can cool her down. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own vampire diaries or it's characters. I wish I did own Bonnie and Kai, because they would have their own show by now. Also don't own the lyrics/song used.

 **A/N:** First Bonkai one-shot, WOO HOO. Please review and let me know if you like it. I might end up writing more shots of them at some point. Can't help it. So much unexplored potential with these two. I swear the show does not deserve them. Song is 'what have you done' by plan three. :)

* * *

 **Set Fire to the Snow**

All the sirens are warning  
Screaming our sins  
I've been hiding the feeling  
Of touching your skin  
Why did I put out the fires in your eyes?  
How could I erase the living in me?  
I need to go  
My lonely soul falls on you

* * *

She was like Sekhmet, the Egyptian Goddess of war. Every bit the lioness as the ancient Goddess. As her eyes stared down at him, like she was stalking her prey.

Her smooth white teeth were gritted, ready to tear into him. Not that he would mind being _her meal._ Her eyes were like wild fire, burning him from within. The falling snow around them failed to keep him cool, as he looked at the vengeful angel before him.

 _Was she always this damn beautiful?_ He thought to himself bitterly.

Sure, he had been psychically attracted to her before. He thought she was cute, even when he didn't give a damn about her. Now the attraction was entirely different. He really did care about her. Or at least, care about what she thought of him. Judging by the angry scowl on her face, he was guessing her thoughts of him weren't pleasant.

"What's the matter Kai? Nothing to say to me? Shame. You always had _so much_ to say before" She hissed at him.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry for everything I did" He repeated like a mantra . How many times had he said it? He was sure he had thought of the words every night since Luke had given him a conscience. Yet it was not Luke that controlled this side of him. His feelings and genuine remorse for Bonnie, were entirely his own.

"You're sorry? For which part? Stabbing me, shooting me with an arrow? Threatening me? Leaving me behind?" He could detect a strong mixture of hurt and anger in her voice. It was strange being able to sense others emotions now. He had gone for so long not caring about what others felt.

"Stab me then, but you wanted to be left behind, remember? You said, and I quote, _why don't we split the world in half and go our separate ways_ " He remembered the bitter feeling those words had created. He knew stabbing her had been wrong, but he had not wanted to leave her behind. She didn't want anything to do with him, and that hurt Kai's pride.

"That did not mean I wanted you to _stab me_ and leave me for dead!" She retorted in anger. Although she hated to admit it, but he did have a slight point. She had told him to basically leave her alone. She still hated him for stabbing her and taking her blood, when she had trusted him enough to follow him.

"You're right. I deserve to be stabbed for that. I just want you to remember, I was not the _only one_ that left you" He of course was referring to her shit-for-brains, friends.

He walked to where she stood. Their cold steamy breaths mingled, as they stood close. He was staring into those emerald green eyes, wanting to stay in that moment for as long as possible. Instead, he got down on his knees in front of her. This was taking all the pride he had left. He wanted to give it all to her, his vengeful queen. He knew she carried a knife on her, and would take this opportunity to stab him. He was a retired psycho killer after all, of course he knew when someone was carrying a concealed weapon. He noted the surprised expression on her face at his gesture.

"What are you doing?" She had subconsciously drew the knife out when he got close. Now she held it tight in her hand, staring down at her former enemy.

"Giving you what you want. I want you to _stab me_ , just like _I_ stabbed _you_ " He knew that was the only way to sate her.

He closed his eyes and waited. He was not afraid of the pain. He had been through enough pain to last him a life time. What he was most afraid of, was Bonnie never forgiving him. He craved her forgiveness like a a desperate sinner needing redemption. She was the only way he could atone for his past sins. Maybe that is why he cared so much.

She raised the knife, her heart beating at a rapid rate. She didn't know why she was so nervous. Inside she was beaming at the thought of stabbing him, yet some part of her was anxious at the thought. She hadn't expected this. The little bastard had been so cocky when they were in the woods searching for some silly ascendent. She had been planning to take him by surprise, just like he had done to her. Yet here he was, on his knees and begging her to do it.

She closed her eyes and plunged it down into his ribcage, close to his heart. She could hear the audible snap from the knife hitting bone, and see the blood seep through his jacket. Lucky the layers he wore prevented the knife from going all the way in. She was so surprised by her action, that she forgot to take the knife out. Instead she watched with a shocked expression, as he grimaced and clutched his chest. Blood began to dribble from his mouth, as he went to rip the knife out from his body. He threw it on the ground, touching the wound she had created. He healed it with magic, and she was surprised how fast it healed. He turned and spat blood on the sugary white snow covering the ground. Crimson drops staining it, the colour contrast caught her eye. She didn't want to look at him. She would rather look at the pretty snow, that was now stained red from blood he continued to splatter on the ground.

"Do you feel better?" He asked, grinning at her with blood stained teeth.

"Not really" She mumbled. She really didn't feel as good as she had hoped. She thought it would heal the empty dark void inside of her, but instead it made it worse. She did not know what she felt anymore. For so long those feelings had been bubbling within her beneath the surface, waiting to erupt. Kai had been a great outlet for her to unleash her anger on. Anger at what he did to her, and all the trauma and drama her friends had caused her. The type of drama that had gotten her killed, and unable to live a normal teenage life. She had never been able to fully address it, or tell them about how she felt. So she had bottled it up and locked it deep within her. Kai had somehow opened that bottle, and smashed it into sharp shards that splintered her heart.

"Still feels empty huh? I know that feeling. You know revenge was the _only thing_ I had going for me in that prison. It was the only thing I could latch onto. Now look at me. I'm no longer in that prison. I now have feelings, and I'm here asking for your forgiveness. Did not see _that_ coming. It still feels useless now, you know? It feels so good at first. People that cause that type of anger deserve to be hurt. So you get it over with, and you feel high, then it's all gone and you feel like there is a void to fill. For me killing was the only way to continue the void, but now I don't have anything to fill it with" He knew he was rambling. Knew she probably didn't care what he thought, or gave a damn about what he felt. Yet he was desperate to get her to understand that part of him that longed for someone to care for him. Or maybe it was because he understood her more than any of her idiotic friends.

"I was so angry dammit, now you had to go and fuck that up! Why do you have to act like _this_? Why can't you be the same little shit I knew?" She sighed.

She didn't know what she wanted. She had wanted him to be the same Kai that had tortured her before. She would have relished killing that Kai. Yet this one was sincere, and it was killing her. It was hard to hate an enemy when they admit to their mistakes against you. He had even got on his knees and let her stab him, just to show he meant it. How was she supposed to continue her revenge? It's easy when the person continued being evil. You then have every right to seek justice. Now she felt empty and exhausted. Dropping to the ground, dug her hands into the thick frosty snow.

She whispered 'phasmatos incendia' until she felt her the skin of her palms burn. A fire started to erupt from the snow. Flames turning the snow covered ground into a puddle of water around her, as she continued to chant. She kept adding more fire to the already- burning, flames. She directed her magical energy, so the fire formed a circle around her. She did not want to hurt nature. It was not the trees fault that she was having a bad time.

She could no longer see Kai. Her eyes had closed, and she felt the burning hot flames lick her skin. She could feeling it singeing her flesh, and she continued to feed the fire with her chaotic emotions. She was hoping it would burn her till she couldn't feel anything but pain. She wanted all her anguish to be swept away with the fire.

She heard Kai's boots crunching against the snow as he ran to her. She felt cool air against her face. It was soothing the burns she had created on the side of her face and body. She opened her eyes to see Kai with his hand out, chanting a spell to put out the flames.

 _Asshole, can't even let me burn in peace!_

The flames turned into a cool mist that now covered them and their surroundings. She could smell her burnt clothes. Lucky they had taken most of the impact of the fire. The cool smoke formed little drops of perspiration on her face. Her body was sweating from the heat the fire had caused, and the mist acted like a cooling spray helping to soothe the burns.

"Bonnie are you OK? Bonnie?" He was shaking her like a rag doll.

She looked into those beautiful cobalt blue eyes of his, cursing his handsomeness. They were filled with such concern, that it burnt her more than the fire had. She hated the pity she saw there. How dare he have pity for her. Still, she could not help but feel comforted. After all he was there, while her friends were off again, leaving her behind. What was worse was the fact she had asked to be left behind, _again._

When would she stop being a martyr? She was sick of sacrificing herself. Some part of her had craved Kai's selfishness and childish behavior. She was sick of being the responsible one. Sick of being selfless. She wondered what it would have been like to be Kai, and now she sort of knew. The taste of revenge had been sweet. The dark thoughts had been interesting, and it was nice to let go for once.

"Bonnie seriously, are you OK? " He was so close now. He chanted something something against her lips, and she felt his magic pierce through her aura. The burns that marred her skin began to heal.

Energy from the spell cocooned her body, wrapping it in a warm feeling that felt like an electric blanket. Her own magic was rising to meet him like an electric current coming together. It was powerful, and she could feel the electricity in the air. She had not felt a magical connection like that since Luka.

She wanted to taste the magic more than anything. She pressed her lips against his, savoring the warm feel. She felt them connect beyond the small act of kissing. It was like sharing magic. She honestly had no idea it could feel like this, like she could get lost in that buzzing magical energy that surrounded their bodies. After a few minutes, he began to move his lips against hers. He also kissed her like he was dying to taste that sweet magic they were creating.

He bit down on her lower lip, causing a slight sting. He realized he had been too rough, and continued to kiss it softy in apology. She was surprised at that tenderness. Kai had been anything but tender to her in their previous encounters. His tongue connected with her own, and she could now taste that energy that was coming off their bodies in waves. Maybe it was due to his new powers as coven leader, but it was like her tongue received an electric shock from it. They continued to kiss, tease, and taste. Both drowning in each other's presence till the point where neither wanted to save themselves.

 _So good it felt like heaven, but so wrong it felt like hell_. She thought it was a perfect combination. So long she had been stuck between her good girl persona, and her inner darkness that had taken her over more than once during the time she learnt expression. With Kai, she felt like she could unleash both and not be judged. She felt like she could let her the dark side out, without worrying about what her friends would say or think.

Kai was equally happy. She both brought out, and tamed the beast within him. Kissing her soft lips was like taking magic, but it felt better. He was actually sharing it for once. He never thought it could feel _so good_. He could give and take, and so could she.

They had never felt so free. No longer feeling alone. Two souls that had collided, and formed something that could not be explained. It could only be felt by them, and them alone.


End file.
